Little Green Monster
by The H-Experiment
Summary: Hiruma wasn't the jealous type. Lemon! HirumaxKagome


_AN: Alright, here we go again. LEMON, i repeat, LEMON AHEAD! So no kiddies you naughty naughty little things._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 or Inuyasha, yadda yadda yadda. I just like to write teh smex okay?_

_•○•_

Kagome absently nibbled on the pen cap in her mouth, eyebrows furrowed as she stared at the math problem on the paper. Her fingers tapped on the desk rhythmically while she tackled the complexities of Pre-Calculus. She pulled the pen cap out of her mouth and licked the top, pink tongue darting out of her mouth to swipe against the blue cap. Kagome twirled the pen before her eyes brightened.

"Ah! I remember…!" She quickly got to work on the test question, completely oblivious to the many wide eyed gazes upon her form, specifically her mouth. Nor did she notice the deadly stare that was directed towards all the dazed males who were staring at her.

Kagome shifted slightly, probably feeling the intense weight of so many eyes on her. She crossed her legs, inadvertently making her skirt ride up, showing more of the toned skin. The majority of the boys in the classroom discreetly tried to wipe the blood that was leaking out of their noses.

Though she was ignorant of what was happening around her, Kagome did notice a particular someone a few seats over who was tapping on his M4A1 carbine irritably. Kagome waited until the teacher looked back down at his magazine before risking a glance to her left. Blue eyes met narrowed green ones which widened in surprise before narrowing once again. Hiruma bared his teeth at the curious girl, his test lay forgotten in the corner of his desk. Kagome huffed before outright ignoring him and returning to her test.

Hiruma shot everyone in the room another vicious glare that sent shivers down their spines, regardless of whether they saw the glare or not. He grabbed his pencil and began writing down the answers to the math problems on his paper, chewing his bubblegum viciously. This teacher always gave the same tests every year and luckily for Hiruma, he had gotten a copy of the test and its answers from a third year he knew (read: controlled). But it wasn't like he needed them, he knew how to do these problems in his sleep, he'd just rather read football magazines or do research on his laptop.

Or give the evil eye to anyone who went googly fucking eyed at his fucking wifey.

A frustrated sigh caught his attention and he looked in Kagome's direction. She had her arms crossed under her chest and her mouth was in a cute pout. Her eyebrows were furrowed and Hiruma snickered. But the grin on his face fell when he saw a dainty tongue sneak out past her lips and wet them nervously. It swiped a long wet path across her upper lip and Hiruma followed its path, mystified. Her tongue disappeared into her mouth and she pulled her lower lip under her teeth, nibbling on it. A perturbed grumble rippled through the male population as many floundered to cover their painful hard ons.

Hiruma adjusted the position of his gun on his shoulder, using that as a clever way to disguise his squirming to hide the tent in his pants. He chanced a look around the classroom to see if anyone saw but all the boys were staring at Kagome and all the girls were either too focused on their tests or too busy glaring at their boyfriends who were ogling Kagome. The fingers tapping on the gun grew louder and more agitated.

Kagome quickly scribbled an answer on her paper before leaning back and breathing a sigh of relief. She gladly dropped her pencil, ready to take a break even though she was barely halfway through her test. Her hand covered her mouth in a dainty yawn while the other arm flew up in the air, stretching her back nicely. The guys around her leaned in eagerly to see as her shirt rode up, showing her flat tummy. Her back arched delightfully, pushing her chest in the air and thin white material of her uniform stretched across her generous chest. The boys in the classroom all swore that if they looked close enough, they could see the color of her bra.

Somewhere over to her left, a pencil snapped.

"That's fucking it!" A chair scraped backwards and heads snapped up just in time to see Hiruma jump up out of his seat and march over to where Kagome was sitting. A long finger snagged the collar of her uniform and Kagome felt herself pulled out of her seat.

"Wha? Ah Hiruma! What are you doing?!" But the blonde devil ignored her and dragged her with him all the way up to the front of the classroom. He kicked the poor, balding teacher out of his chair and pushed Kagome into it. She squeaked at the hard landing and flailed a bit when she felt the chair tip back at the force. A long arm stopped the chair and Hiruma dragged it in front of him, Kagome and all.

"This…" Hiruma pointed a finger to the top of her head. "…is mine." He pointed his deadly assault rifle at the class and all the student leaned back in their seats in terror. "SO STOP FUCKING OGLING HER!!!"

Within seconds, Hiruma let off a round of shots with deadly speed and accuracy. Students were flying all over the place, trying desperately to avoid the shots and not get hit. Many students had resorted to hiding under their desks but once Hiruma let off another round of ammunition, they quickly found that even that wasn't enough to save them.

Kagome winced slightly as a poor boy slammed against the window in his frantic dodging. '_Ouch, that's gotta hurt.' _

She soon forgot about him and the general chaos around her and tilted her head backwards until she could see Hiruma. He was slowly winding down and finally took his finger off of the trigger, giving the classroom a quick scan, green eyes flashing dangerously. The teacher had long left the room, knowing all too well what would happen if he tried to stop Hiruma. He would've liked to keep his job, more importantly his life, thank you very much. Students lay sprawled across the floor, wide eyed and panting. Desks had been flipped over to be used as shields, many of them containing multiple bullet holes.

Hiruma assessed the damage he caused before giving an annoyed grunt. He didn't mean to do _that _much damage, if he had wanted to, he would've brought out his flamethrower. He stared at the various damaged objects in the classroom including six desks that had fallen apart, twelve with bullet holes in them, and the back wall which was chipping paint due to the amount of holes in it. He'd get the principal to cover the costs, no problem.

"Tch." Hiruma grabbed Kagome by the elbow and dragged her out of the classroom, slamming the door on his way, leaving the entire room speechless.

"Hey! Hiruma! Not so fast!" Kagome shouted, nearly stumbling over her feet because of the fast pace the ticked off blonde was going at. "Hiruma! Listen to me!"

The demonic high schooler kept going, ignoring her pleas. Kagome could barely keep up with him and focused on not tripping. '_He must be furious if he's walking this fast,' _she noted to herself.

He dragged her all the way downstairs, out the second year entrance, down around the gymnasium, and into the football clubhouse. Hiruma slid the door open, slamming the side into the pocket in the wall. He stomped in with an irate growl and eyes flashing dangerously, tugging along a protesting Kagome. The clubhouse was empty, of course, no one was let out of school yet.

Kagome managed to pull her elbow out of Hiruma's grasp and spun around to face him angrily. "What the hell was that?!?"

He turned around as well the moment he felt Kagome slip out of his grasp. "_That, _was me, saving your fucking ass!" Hiruma retorted with a slam of the butt of his gun on the floor.

"Saving my ass? From what?!?" Kagome asked disbelievingly. Hiruma gaped at her like she was stupid and she felt herself bristle at his reaction.

"From what, what she says. Are you fucking serious?!? Did you not see all those fucking guys who were staring at you?!?" He yelled at her, shoving his face in hers aggressively while it was her turn to gape attractively.

"What guys?! No one was staring at me!"

Hiruma leaned back and let loose a loud fake laugh that grated on Kagome's nerves. "HA HA HA. Are you really that fucking blind or are you trying to be?" he said condescendingly.

"I'm not blind and no one was making eyes at me!"

"Tch! Oh my bad, I forgot that you were soooo busy stretching and licking your lips and crossing your legs that you didn't notice the fucking puddles of drool on the floor!"

Kagome gritted her teeth, eyes flashing in anger. She stepped up closer to Hiruma and jabbed his chest with a dainty finger. "Now look here you jackass, so what if a couple of guys were looking at me? You didn't have to blast the whole classroom with bullets! And besides, you never help me with anything! You probably just wanted to shoot the entire fucking classroom just for the hell of it!"

Hiruma grabbed a poking finger with the hand that wasn't holding his gun and bared his teeth. "Oh it was more than _just a few fucking guys_, it was the whole fucking classroom! And they weren't just staring at you, they looked like they were gonna fucking jump you! And what the fuck are you talking about? I always help you! With every. Little. Fucking. Thing!" This time, Hiruma stepped in towards Kagome, bringing them nose to nose, chest to chest. "You should be thankful for me."

"Thankful?!? Because of you I didn't even finish my test!" Kagome paused and recoiled in horror once her statement sunk in. "Oh my gosh! I didn't get to finish my test and the teacher said it was nearly half our grade! Oh I'm gonna fail the class!" she wailed pathetically. Kagome promptly turned on her heel and headed towards the door.

"Whoa hey! Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Hiruma started at her abrupt dismissal.

"I'm going to finish my test! The guys in the classroom can jump me for all I care, they're probably better than you anyways!" Kagome snapped back at him.

Hiruma felt a vein throb in the back of his head. She just insulted his skills in bed! He felt that he was justified for one last jab. "Haha it doesn't matter if I dragged you out or not, you still wouldn't have done well on the test!" Hiruma watched as Kagome's eyes widened and a flush spread across her cheeks. Before guilt even had a chance to settle in his stomach, a stinging pain erupted on his left cheek. His head snapped to the right from the force of her vicious slap and he felt his mouth drop open.

Kagome huffed from her position, the palm of her right hand slowly turning red from the abuse. She felt it tingle and sting but she didn't care, that jerk deserved it for insulting her like that. Her grades were a sore spot for her even though she acknowledged the fact that she needed help in certain subjects.

She waited with bated breath for Hiruma's reaction to her well timed slap. He remained in his frozen position and Kagome was half tempted to poke him to see if he had gone into shock or not.

"Ah, Hiruma…?" She watched as his head slowly turned towards her, his cheek already red from her slap. "Hiru…" she trailed off as his gleaming eyes met hers. She felt a shiver go down her spine and her fingers twitch, as though something was just screaming at her to run, run away as fast as she could and just not fucking look back.

Hiruma licked his lips.

He really hated to say this, but seeing her all mad and flushed like that with her chest heaving and her eyes flashing murder was really hot. Especially when she finally snapped and smacked him, that was fucking sexy. The pain of her slap coupled with his secret love of her fiery temper tugged directly at the proverbial strings that were attached to his dick. Just when he had finally gotten his hard on down too. Idly, Hiruma wondered if he really did have masochistic streak.

Hm, he'd have to think about that more.

Kagome stood warily in front of Hiruma who was staring at her with a peculiar look on his face. The contemplative look in his eyes scared her and it reminded her of Cerberus when he looked at a particularly tasty morsel. It was like he was thinking about whether or not he'd eat her now, or save her for later.

Kagome chanced a glance down and saw that there was a noticeable bulge in his pants. Kagome gulped. She knew what that meant! The little voice in her head was screaming at her to run, fucking run, so that's exactly what she did. She turned on the balls of her feet and prepared to make a quick getaway but before she could even lift a foot up off the ground, a hand hooked around her bent elbow.

She squeaked in surprise as she was jerked backwards towards the table with the little figurines of football players on it. Kagome flung her hands out to stop herself from hitting the table, knocking over some of the football figurines on the table in the process. Hiruma stepped behind her and placed his hands on either sides of her, pinning her in with no escape routes. He grasped the edge of the table and pressed his front firmly against her back.

"Hiruma wha…?" Kagome shuddered as a wet tongue snaked up the side of her neck. Her hands gripped the table reflexively and he grinned from behind her.

"You…have _no _idea how turned I am." Hiruma ground his lower body against hers and Kagome squealed when she felt his stiffening cock press into the small of her back. His hot breath brushed against the side of her neck and another shiver wracked her body. His left hand slid under her shirt and maneuvered under her bra, palming a round breast. Kagome's breath quickened as Hiruma squeezed the plump mound and played with her hardened nipple.

"Ahh!" Hiruma gave her nipple a hard pinch and his other hand reached up to play with the other. Kagome panted to his ministrations and a devious tongue licking a wet trail on her neck. "Ahh Hiruma!" A hand left her chest to grasp her chin, turning her head towards him. He leaned down to smash his lips against hers in a bruising kiss. They engaged in a wet, open mouthed kiss that had made Kagome's knees weak. Hiruma pulled back but Kagome's arm shot up to curl around his neck, pulling him back in.

He chuckled against her eager lips that were seeking the passion and the heat that was there earlier. Hiruma happily responded with encouraging nips and languid curls on his tongue. As they kissed, Hiruma's wandering hand settled on her thigh and slowly slid up. The pads of his fingers tapped lightly on her skin as they traced circles and figures on her skin. He finally reached the edge of her lace panties and fingered the material thoughtfully.

Kagome gasped, abruptly breaking the kiss when his fingers tugged her panties down and let them drop to the floor. "Hm, you need to stop wearing underwear around me," he said with a devilish grin on his face, nose nudging playfully at her jaw. He urged her to step out of her panties and kick them off.

Kagome's breath hitched when she felt his hand reached her inner thigh. His fingers left a trail and they slid casually up and reached the apex of her legs. She tensed when long digits pressed against her wet sex. "Hiruma noo! Not here! We might get caught!" She struggled to get out but Hiruma held firm against her squirming.

"No fucking way am I letting you go! You caused this so you're gonna fix it!" His hips moved again and Kagome felt his erection grind up against her bottom. She let out a groan when she felt two fingers sink into her. Hiruma was pleasantly surprised to find that she was already so wet. Her wetness dripped down his fingers as he pumped them in her.

Kagome panted, her eyes squeezed shut. "Why…should I help you?" Even though her mind was still defiant, Kagome knew that she was a few more thrusts of his fingers away from begging him to fuck her. His sharp teeth nipped against her sensitive neck playfully, lips curving into a smile against her nape.

"Why?" Hiruma asked, smirking evilly. "Didn't you hear what I said before? It's your fault I have this fucking boner so you're gonna help me with it!" He added a finger pumped them relentlessly. Kagome arched her back, throwing her head back onto his shoulder with her teeth clenched and eyes shut in an effort not to scream out loud.

He curled his fingers in a 'come hither' gesture and Kagome choked back a scream as she came hard all over his pumping fingers. She blocked out the evil cackle from behind her as her head dropped to her chest in fatigue.

His hand pulled out from under her black skirt and placed itself on her hip, his other one on the opposite side. He tugged her hips outward and moved back, allowing her room to scoot out. Hiruma pressed a hand on her back, forcing her to bend over the table, elbows down. With a flick of his wrist, her skirt was flipped up over her backside, baring her dripping pussy and round, firm cheeks. He urged her legs apart and placed himself between them. Her cum from earlier was dripping down her thighs and Hiruma unbuckled his pants as he admired the view.

"I have the perfect way for you to help me you know? I think I should fuck you doggy style. That'd cure my boner don't you think?" Kagome barely registered the sound of his pants and boxers falling to ground as his fingers sunk into her once again. She whimpered when he pulled them out but stayed quiet as she waited in anticipation for him.

Hiruma fisted his stiff cock, lubing it with her essence. He lined himself up with her and grasped her hips. With a single hard thrust, he buried himself deep inside her. She was tight around him, squeezing him like a wet fist. "Ahh you feel so good like always, fucking wifey."

He began moving and Kagome panted breathlessly. He was amazingly large, filling her almost to the point of pain, but Kagome couldn't complain as pleasure wracked through her body with every thrust. Hiruma pistoned violently into her body, the pent up sexual tension finally letting loose. She answered with loud gasps and pleasured moans. Her head had fallen into her arms, making the sounds muffled. The table rocked with their movement, knocking over more figurines of the Devilbats. The door of the clubhouse creaked but neither teens paid any mind to it.

Hiruma's hands slammed down on either side of her head and he leaned forward. Kagome could feel his panting breath in her ear, puffing lightly against her thick hair. "Tell me who you belong to," he demanded.

Kagome struggled to answer but all that came out were pants and choked words as Hiruma kept up his pace. He finally slowed to a infuriatingly slow pace, letting her feel every inch of him sliding in and out. "Ngh, y-you." Hiruma thrust back, still moving too slowly for Kagome's liking.

"And who fucks you best?" He grunted in her ear.

"Ah! You do Hiruma! You fuck me the best!"

Hiruma let a fang filled grin spread his face. "Good girl. That's what I wanted to hear." His hands gripped her waist and pulled her in deeper than before, hitting that sweet spot inside of her that made her cum almost immediately. Her legs shook and her juices dripped down his cock and balls but Hiruma continued, not even close to coming. He pounded into her even harder and Kagome could feel herself lifted up on her toes every time he shoved his big, hard cock in.

As Hiruma rode her hard, Kagome couldn't help but scream in pleasure. "Ahhhh! Fuck me Hiruma! Fuck me hard dammit!" Hiruma reached a hand around her and found her swollen pussy, rubbing it as he thrust into her. Her hoarse cries rang in the clubhouse along with skin slapping against sweat and cum slicked skin.

A ragged cry left Kagome as she came once again, cumming so hard that she almost blacked out. Hiruma joined her after a few more hard thrusts, slumping over her shuddering back. His cum shot out of him in thick bursts and he felt sweat dripping down his temples.

Hiruma panted, his heart racing form the exertion. His grip on her hips had loosened, one hand falling down to rest on her thigh. His head rested on between her shoulder blades as he fought to catch his breath. Once he felt that he could breathe comfortably, he straightened, pulling himself out of her. He stumbled backwards slightly, the pants around his ankles hindering his movements. He reached down and pulled them up, fastening them.

Hiruma looked up and saw Kagome pushing herself up off the table. She let out a small squeak when she stumbled, turning back to give him a mighty glare when he chuckled, clearly amused. She huffed angrily and turned her head away from him. Arms wrapped around her small waist and spun her neatly, sitting her on top of the table.

"There, don't say I never helped you." Kagome gave him a tired smile but it fell when she saw him take a step backwards and look around the floor. "Hiruma?"

He ignored her call and looked around the floor with sharp eyes. "Ah! There it is." Kagome watched curiously as he bent and retrieved something off of the ground.

It was her panties.

The red, lacy lingerie dangled off of his finger and Hiruma stood there with a cocky smirk. "Found it."

"Hiruma! What are you gonna do with that?!?" Kagome turned bright red as her held the pair closer to his face, examining it with a critical eye.

Hiruma shot her a disbelieving look. "Blackmail. What else?"

"Hirumaaaaa!" Kagome crossed her arms and stared at him with her eyebrows furrowed, mouth in a cute pout. Her legs kicked under her, toes inches away from reaching the ground. He may have said that it was for blackmail but Kagome knew that he wanted to keep her panties just to reassure himself that she belonged to him. Like a dog or something. "Hmph, who knew jealousy would turn him into something like this…"

Hiruma's ears twitched. "Ehh? Jealousy? Where the fuck did you get that from?" He walked back up to an innocently smiling Kagome, stuffing her panties in his jacket pocket. "Me? The jealous type?"

Kagome gave him a sly smile. She reached out and grabbed his collar, pulling his face glaring face close to her coy one. "Ahh I'm sorry Hiruma, how could I forget? You're not the jealous type, you're the violent type."

He grinned rakishly before capturing her lips in a hard kiss. He pulled away and mentally cackled as he noticed how Kagome tried to follow him. Hiruma pulled her hips close to his and her fingers tangled in his blond hair.

"Tch, damn right I'm the violent type."

•○OMAKE○•

Hiruma stared at his test calmly, looking at the bright red 100% on the top of his page with a bored expression. So what if he had never gotten anything under a 100% on a test? It wasn't like it mattered to him or anything. Further on his right, Kagome was cheering at the score she had gotten on her test, a 93%, barely an A but it was good enough for her. Due to mysterious reasons, the normally strict teacher allowed Kagome to stay after class and finish her test, even dropping a hint once in a while as if spurred on by a gun to the head.

Hiruma let out a huge yawn, not even bothering to cover his mouth. The sound of feet behind him had him opening his eyes curiously to see a black skirt swish by his vision. He glanced up to see Kagome's dark head of hair pass him. He arched an eyebrow, wondering what she was doing over by him when her desk was a few over. But, he wasn't one to complain when there was eye candy nearby.

A contented smirk graced his face as he admired the view. The little black skirt fell against the back of her thighs, swishing invitingly. A particularly exaggerated sway of her hips flicked the skirt up just high enough for Hiruma to see what was underneath. He almost choked on his gum when he saw that she wasn't wearing anything underneath that dangerous skirt of hers.

'_Holy fuck!' _Apparently she took it to heart when he told her not to wear underwear around him.

As if sensing his shock, Kagome turned her head back to give him a flirty glance. She winked at him and sauntered off.

Hiruma stared with his jaw to the floor. '_Oh fuck no!' _He jumped up out of his seat and grabbed Kagome by the arm, dragging her out the door, reminiscent of what happened yesterday except this time Kagome was giggling.

"Fucking sly little minx," Hiruma muttered as he pulled her along.

Kagome giggled heartily and replied. "Just call it me being thankful for your help."

"Tch, you should be thankful all the time then." Kagome laughed as they literally ran down the hallways, eager to get to the clubhouse.

It was good to be thankful.

Especially if it involved a devilishly handsome blonde quarterback.

•○DOUBLE OMAKE○•

"No! Please no! Please don't show the pictures! It was just one time! I was curious that was it! Everyone was saying that that one gay stripper bar was amazing so I had no choice but to check it out! Please don't show everyone that! I'll lose my job, my family, and my credibility! I'm not gay, honest! I was just curious I tell you! Please no! NOOOOOO!!!"

•○•

_Kekeke that was just too fun to right.  
The second omake is the teacher begging Hiruma btw.  
__Omg that Hiruma/Kagome obsession is just not dieing down! I need stories! Stat!  
But i'm also toying with the idea of Yamato/Kagome.  
The real Eyeshield 21 is deeelicious.  
Mmmm...._


End file.
